Anime one-shots
by ArminSoulmate
Summary: just wanted to put my ideas out into the world. Requests open!
1. Amaimon-My queen

I didn't really know what was going on. All I could see was Amaimon messing with Okumura, using Shiemi the human. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to out of control. Even if Pheles didn't exactly agree. I see blue flames appear from Okumura when he took out his sword. I have faith in Amaimon of course, but I still worry. I may be a demon but I still care. I begin to walk out of the woods as Amaimon and Okumura's fight moves away. I see humans staring at the battle. I see the one female human who was fighting Behemoth glance at me. she pulls her sword out and gets into a battle stance. I close my eyes expecting pain. "What are you doing?" I hear her ask harshly. "Why are you here?" I open my eyes, I still see the sword prepared to strike if need be. "I was just worried about him." I nod towards where Amaimon and Okumura were fighting. "Who Rin?" One of the boys ask. I turn and see Yukio Okumura the brother of Rin. "No, I don't mean to be rude but I don't really care about Okumura." I answer while trying to take a step closer to the fight. while I try to do this the female with a sword swings at me. I dodge, but it does nick me in the side. I land on my feet but I am wobbling a bit. I feel someone in front of me. I look up and see Amaimon, and he did not look happy. I winced as I touched my side. I feel Amaimon pull me close to him, he pulled my hand away from my wound. He frowned at it. He looked up at me, his eyes kind of lit up. He nuzzeled his face in my neck then gave it a little kiss. I let a little giggle escape from my lips, while my face felt a bit warm. "I'm glad I can still make my queen blush." He whispered in my ear. It caused me to giggle again. I felt him smile into my neck. Our moment was ruined my someone yelling, i didn't hear what he said but whatever it was made Amaimon upset. He pulled away from me kissed my cheek and gave me a little smile. That turned into a frown when he looked away from me. "What happened to my queen?" He asked. "The human with the sword slashed at me when i tried to get to you." I answered while nuzzling my face into his neck. He rubbed my back gently. I felt him glare at something then tighten his grip on me. He picked me up bridal style. Then started to float away from the humans, but one of them yelled at him which caused him to stop. "I'm sorry would you mind repeating that." Amaimon replied to the yell. I glanced at the ground to see that it was the lady swordsman who yelled. "What is that demon girl to you anyway?" She asked harshly. I felt him tense up, I put my head on his shoulder. "This is not any demon girl." He growled back at her. "This beauty is My queen."


	2. Levi-Aller dormir mon amour

I've been tossing and turning all night long. I don't know why I can't sleep that's the frustrating thing. I mean I've never had a problem falling asleep before so why now. I turn to face the wall when I hear the person next to me let out a noise. I turn my body to see that he is awake. My husband levi is awake. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" I ask quietly. "Yes you did, why are you moving around so much?" He questions me. "I'm not sure." I say with a pout. He pecks my lips and I kiss back like its a reflex. He pulls away then pecks my forehead, cheek, nose, and my lips again. "I think I might be able to help." He smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow at him before he grabs my waist gently, then turns me around to my back is facing his chest. He nuzzles his face into my neck then kisses my neck, and my earlobe which turns into biting my earlobe soon after. I giggle then relax in his embrace as his arms tighten around my waist. "Aller dormir mon amour." I hear him whisper to me as I was dozing off. That is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

-  
Aller dormir mon amour- go to sleep my love


	3. Fang - It's ok I got you PT 1

A/N: This is for my friend Grell-chan! I love you! - Living with all my best friends had to be the best thing in the world. Especially when my boyfriend is living here as well. We're outside right now. Angel wanted strawberries, Max can't resist her puppy dog eyes. I was picking berries of my own when arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I glanced behind me to see Fang, I smiled. "hey aren't you suppose to be picking berries too?" I questioned him. "Yeah but you know, I didn't want too." he responded, while putting his head on my shoulder. I shake my head and giggle. All of a sudden I hear something I thought I would never hear. At least not in a place so secluded. I hear helicopters and screaming. Fang's wings are out immediately, I bring mine out as well. I see angel being taken so I run to her. I start fighting the erasers but one of them hits me with the back of his gun. I fall cradling my head. I see them stuff Angel in a bag. I go after her with Max in tow. - Words: 193 


	4. Grell Sutcliff - I knew red was your col

for: alexis and sarina or alexis and sarina - William made me do his paperwork for him after Grell killed all those women. I don't usually mind working on reports, but this is ridiclous. Why did he have to kill so many people. Today i have more paperwork because Grell killed Madam Red and someone else on the day I'm on. So its a bit more than usual. As i walk into Will's office there is a package on top of the paperwork. "How did?" I questioned aloud. i walked over to it, opened it. Inside is a red dress (dress at the top). I smiled to myself knowing who it was from. There was also a note. Dear, (Y/N) I hope your day is as wonderfulbas the color of this dress. Wear it when you've finished with your work. Love, Grell 'Hes so cute' i thought after reading it. After finishing the paperwork. I locked the door, and changed into the dress. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Grell on the other side. Grell looked at my dress. Then let out one of his smirks, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I knew red was your color!" 


End file.
